Generation Hex
Generation Hex is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season and the 173rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Two former students of Leo's from Magic School turn up at the manor to inform the Charmed Ones that a duo of demons Leo had imprisoned in the Magic School dungeons have escaped and are seeking revenge. Meanwhile, Coop takes Phoebe back to the past love's and pains of her life, hoping to break her barrier from love in the process. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Characters shown in flashbacks/holograms. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' :Viciously tempered, these low-level minions are often used as :shock-troops or assassins by more powerful demons. Use the :following potion vanquish: Mix the following herbs-'' :''hemlock, wolf'sbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. The entry itself wasn't seen in this episode, but Piper brew the vanquishing potion. Bos-8x18-noxon-demons.jpg|The entry in the Book. 8x17NoxonPotion2.png|Piper hands over some vials with the vanquishing potion to Jen and Ryan. 8x17NoxonPotion3.png|Jen throws a vial at Rondok. 'Spells' ''To Send the Noxons to the Astral Plane'' Because they are unvanquishable, they only way to get rid of the Noxon Demons is to banish them to the Astral Plane, since that plane exists out of time. Ryan and Jen, Leo's students, first hit the Noxon Demon with Piper's vanquishing potion, and then cast the spell to banish the Noxon Demon to the Astral Plane while he was regenerating from the potion. :Demon of Fire, :Demon of Pain. :We banish you :To the astral plane. 8x17AstralPlaneSpell1.png|Rondok regenerating from the potion. 8x17AstralPlaneSpell2.png|Jen and Ryan casting the spell. 8x17AstralPlaneSpell3.png|Rondok is banished to the Astral Plane. 'Powers' * Telepathy: Used by Christy to send her sister telepathic messages and by Candor to send some to Christy. * Temporal Stasis: Used by Candor to freeze everyone except Christy. * Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Candor. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige. * Telekinesis: Used by Candor to fling and grasp a Noxon Demon. Drake telekinetically closed the Magic School Doors (past). * Banishing: Used by Candor to banish the Noxon Demons. * Beaming: Type of Teleportation used by Coop. * Projection: Used by Coop to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface. * Time Travel: Used by Coop to take Phoebe to some of her past loves. * Glamouring (past): Used by Past Phoebe to show Dex she's magical. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by the Noxon Demons. * Fireballs: Used by the Noxon Demons to attack the Magic School students and to destroy a potion bottle. * Pyrokinesis: Used by Christy to set Candor on fire. * Holograms: Used by Coop to show Phoebe another part of her past loves. * Voice Manipulation: Used by Candor to sound like Piper. * Healing: Used by Paige to heal Piper. * Super Strength: Used by Christy to impale Candor with her arm. 8x17P1.png|Christy sends a telepathic message to Billie. 8x17P2.png|Candor freezes everyone and everything except Christy. 8x17P3.png|Candor fading in. 8x17P4.png|Candor fading out. 8x17P5.png|Christy sends another telepathic message to Billie. 8x17P6.png|Paige orbing out with her stuff. 8x17P7.png|Candor flings and grasps Rondok and starts crushing his heart. 8x17P8.png|Candor banishes the Noxon Demons. 8x17P9.png|Coop shows the block around Phoebe's heart. 8x17P10.png|Phoebe and Coop travel back in time to late 2005. 8x17P11.png|Phoebe glamours into Julie Bennett (past). 8x17P12.png|Phoebe and Coop travel back in time to early 2005. 8x17P13.png|Drake telekinetically closes the Magic School library doors (past). 8x17P14.png|Phoebe and Coop travel back to the present. 8x17P15.png|The Noxon Demons shimmering in. 8x17P16.png|Pator throws a fireball at Jen and Ryan. 8x17P17.png|Rondok throws another fireball. 8x17P18.png|A Noxon Demon throws a fireball at Piper. 8x17P19.png|Rondok shimmering out with Pator. 8x17P20.png|Christy sends a telepathic message to Billie. 8x17P21.png|Christy sends another telepathic message to Billie. 8x17P22.png|Christy receives a telepathic message from Candor. 8x17P23.png|Christy receives another telepathic message from Candor. 8x17P24.png|Candor freezes everyone and everything except Christy. 8x17P25.png|Candor fading in. 8x17P26.png|Christy tries to vanquish Candor by setting him on fire. 8x17P27.png|Candor fading out. 8x17P28.png|Phoebe and Coop travel back in time to late 2000. 8x17P29.png|Phoebe and Coop travel to Cole's alternate reality. 8x17P30.png|Phoebe and Coop travel back to the present. 8x17P31.png|Paige orbing in. 8x17P32.png|Paige orbing out. 8x17P33.png|Coop shows Phoebe holograms of her past loves. 8x17P34.png|Coop shows Phoebe's block is being destroyed. 8x17P35.png|Christy gets a call from Candor, who mimics Piper's voice. 8x17P36.png|The Noxon Demons shimmering in. 8x17P37.png|Rondok shimmering in. 8x17P38.png|He throws a fireball. 8x17P39.png|Piper gets hit by another fireball. 8x17P40.png|Paige healing Piper. 8x17P41.png|Christy impales Candor with her arm. Artifacts *The Noxon Demons used a Magical Weapon to torture Ryan and Jen. *'Cupid Ring' - Cupids use their Cupid Ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. 8x17MagicalWeapon.png|Ryan is tortured with a magical weapon. 8x17CupidRing.png|Coop's Cupid Ring *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Crystals' - Piper used the Crystals to protect the Manor. 8x17BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x17Crystals.png|Piper spreading Crystals in the Manor. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes thumb|300px|right|Generation Hex WB Trailer * The title of this episode is a pun on the common phrase "Generation X". It is most likely derived from the X-Men team "Generation X" a clan of teenage mutants. The title was most likely taken because of the two teenagers who come to the Charmed Ones for rescue. Ironically Victor Webster would also star in the "X" themed Mutant X, which was inspired by a spin off from the X-Men. * This is the second and the final appearence of Billie's parents. * From this episode on, Piper is the only sister who hasn't seen Cole's final vanquish ("Centennial Charmed"). Paige was there in the alternate reality when he got vanquished, and Phoebe now saw it. * This episode marks the last time Paige is seen with red hair (in a flashback) in the series. She'll turn it back to red in Season 9. * Anton's appearance in Coop and Phoebe's visit to the past makes him the very last warlock to appear in the series (even though it was a flashback). * This is Cole Turner's last appearance on the show, although it was a flashback. * Archive footage for this episode were used. They were; # Rewitched - When Phoebe confessed to Dex that she was Julie # Pardon My Past - A Flashback of Phoebe's past life, P. Russell. # The Seven Year Witch - When Drake says goodbye to Phoebe. # The Honeymoon's Over - When Phoebe first meets Cole. # Centennial Charmed - Cole's final vanquish in the alternate timeline. # Baby's First Demon - When Phoebe first met Jason. # My Three Witches - When Phoebe confesses her love for Jason. # A Call to Arms - When Phoebe first met Leslie. # Carpe Demon - When Phoebe is dancing with Drake as Gene Kelly. Glitches * While in the past, ("The Honeymoon's Over") Phoebe mentions the school is where she first met Cole. She actually met him at a crime scene the night before, this is likely because Prue was with Phoebe when Cole meet her, and they were unable to show footage of Prue due to behind the scenes issues. * The clip of Phoebe and Jason from "My Three Witches" was flipped. In the original scene, Phoebe was on the left and Jason was on the right. In the flashback Jason is on the left and Phoebe is on the right. * Phoebe mentions that her sisters had to kill Anton because he was a demon, when in fact he was a warlock. International Titles *'French:' Les Noxons *'Czech:' Čáry mladé generace (Magic of Young Generation) '' *'Slovak:' Nová generácia v akcii ''(New Generation in Action) *'Serbian:' Hex generacija *'Spanish (Spain):' La generación X *'Spanish (Latin America):' Generación hechicera Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes HollyandBarbara.png MV5BMTM1NzcxODEzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzc0OTAyOA@@._V1._SX640_SY480_.jpg|Marnette, Barbara and Kaley on set imagesbarbarakaley.jpg PHOTO_2329277_74627_4450680_main.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8